Henceforth, many digital television decoders are equipped with a hard drive type memory unit, a large capacity memory enabling the storage of, for example, several cinema films. The storing duration henceforth reaches several dozen hours. Thus, an essential advantage of a digital television decoder equipped with a hard drive is that it makes it possible for the user to facilitate the recording of television programs and to watch them in a delayed-repeater mode; furthermore, the user has tools, particularly his/her remote-control which make it possible to set up a rapid navigation in the different programs he/she recorded on his/her hard drive, and in particular to rapidly run the advertising sequences which are inserted in the television program he/she recorded and is viewing on his/her screen.
Currently, the user has to search the end of the advertizing sequences by himself, using his/her remote control, and particularly the functions of fast forwarding and fast rewinding the contents stored on the hard drive. Such an action is time consuming, and is fastidious due to the many manipulations it requires to stop exactly at the end of the advertizing sequence.